Neutrality
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: De facto or de jure, it's still neutrality. Switzerland/Austria, Vash/Roderich.


_Neutrality _by_ Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairings: Mainly Switzerland/Austria; mentions Austria/Hungary and Prussia/Austria.

First APH fic! Woohoo! I'm practically a slave to this anime/manga/fandom, so I decided to write something for it. Inspired by reading about how both Switzerland and Austria are neutral, but in different ways.

3

Roderich sat at his piano, playing Chopin, which generally did not bode well. And, like the other times before it, it indeed did not. The Austrian began to resent his own neutrality, now that the other countries near him began again to rebuild their armies and navies into impressive forces. His people also resented it, possibly more than him, serving to only further Roderich's anger. Anger caused by fear, fear of being taken over yet again.

He knew there was an extremely large military build-up in eastern Germany, once called Prussia. The thought alone terrified him, almost to the point of incapacitating him. Austria couldn't handle another Prussian invasion, especially to his vital regions, both geographically to the physical country and literally to Roderich Edelstein. He shuddered as the memory replayed in his head like a horror movie, only he _had _lived it.

He could call on Hungary, but their relationship, as Roderich and Elizabeta, was at an all-time low. She simply couldn't take the fact that he did not want to continue upon the romantic facet of their relationship, and she had shut him out completely. That wouldn't have been so bad, except that she began to arm her people as well, glaring at him and his countrymen all the while. This made Roderich practically piss himself from terror. Elizabeta was not a kind enemy, and she would probably decimate his country, given an excuse.

A simple answer to his pressing problems would be to build up his armed forces and wipe out the threats to him. Unfortunately, he was not simply neutral. No, he was neutral _de jure_; it was written into his country's constitution that he was to be neutral. This was totally unlike a certain (wonderful) country that also could speak German, in addition to a few other languages, who was neutral _de facto_, out of his and his people's own free wills, rather than forced upon them.

It simply wasn't fair for the nation, once so powerful, to be reduced to such weakness. Yet, he was. It, to put it simply, hurt. His brooding was cut short by sharp, military-like (musical) footsteps and a (warm) gloved hand descending upon his shoulder. Roderich stopped playing; turning to see what it was that the Swiss wanted.

"Hello, Austria," Vash greeted formally, without a trace of emotion on his (beautiful) face and his (silken) blonde hair falling around his (angelic) face in a surprisingly neat, uniform manner (perfection), "how is your country doing with the current political-military atmosphere."

As per usual, Vash Zwingli was straight to the point (Roderich liked them like that). His (heavenly) green eyes pierced Roderich's own violet, daring him to speak (it made the Austrian's heart skip several beats).

"I am doing as well as can be expected," Roderich replied, being purposefully vague as to see what Vash's reaction would be.

"I hope you aren't thinking about war," Vash calmly replied, again not beating around the bush (an odd phrase learned from the Swiss man, who learned it from either Arthur or Alfred, he wasn't very sure).

"And why would I," Roderich asked, almost ashamed at how easily (as always) Switzerland read him, "unless, you, of course, are thinking about that?"

"Not particularly," Vash answered in a bored tone, as though the conversation was not at all as important as it most certainly was (seemingly everything depended upon it). "I was merely making sure."

"Of what," Roderich immediately replied, then inwardly cursed himself for sounding so panicked, so unsettled.

"You do know the consequences of such things already, don't you, Austria," Vash said, leaning closer to the Austrian, then whispered in his ear, "am I correct, Roderich?"

That was the breaking point, as Roderich turned and fiercely smashed his lips against the Swiss's, in fury (in fear, in a strange twisted sense of love). Vash immediately returned it, taking over, dominating the musician entirely as his tongue plundered Roderich's mouth, as he caught the Austrian's (pouting) lower lip between his (pretty) white teeth.

The need for air soon became apparent, and Roderich surveyed the man in front of him. Vash's blonde hair was now in disarray, his lips were bruised, his cheeks were flushed, and his (lovely, lovely green) eyes were dark with an emotion that made Roderich shiver.

Those eyes were again piercing Roderich's, and the owner's (plump, sexy) lips descended to the Austrian's ear, and whispered, "Everything has consequences, you know, even, and especially, this."

The Swiss then held out a hand, helping Roderich to his feet. Vash then smiled, truly smiled (it was beautiful) and quietly asked, "Would you terribly mind continuing this upstairs, _mein Engel_."

Roderich smiled widely back, his eyes glinting happily. His former doubts were assuaged somewhat. _De facto _or _de jure_, neutral was neutral and maybe the best thing possible for them.

3

This story practically wrote itself, damn! Anywho, this is my first explicit slash scene, so yay for me.

Translation:

Mein engel – My angel (German to English)

Hope you enjoyed it.

Review please!


End file.
